Little Cthulhu
|released = 13.2.0 |lethality = 30-32 (Players who got this before 13.5.0 update) 29 (Max) |rateoffire = 64 |capacity = 15 |mobility = 65 |attribute = |cost = 370 (30% off)350 |Level required = 41 |reskinof = Mr. Squido |theme = Monster themed |number = 280 }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance This weapon is a reskin of the Mr. Squido, previously unlocked in earlier levels. The weapon takes on the features of the mythical monster "Cthulhu" The weapon has a green tone and a yellow top hat. When reloading, you put a red coin into the top hat and you shoot a green beam that explodes into a green mist upon impact with any surface. Strategy With great power, medium fire rate, and a large stock, the Little Cthulhu becomes devastatingly powerful when used professionally. With not having any zoom, it becomes slightly hard to kill players across the map. But the area damage makes it highly powerful for mid to close range combat. Tips * This weapon is very strong against targets in medium-range, so using this weapon in a small map like Pool Party is a very good Strategy. This weapon does not have a scope, so it is advised to not use this weapon at long ranges. * Although this weapon can allow you to perform rocket jumps, it is not recommended to do a rocket jump with this weapon, since this weapon can severely damage you in the process unless you are in Arena or Campaign. Also, rocket jump with this weapon is significantly worse compared to some heavy weapons, such as the Killer Whale. * Use this with the Singular Grenade to kill multiple enemies. * Use this with the Jetpack for hard aiming for others and for good aiming with this weapon. * In arena, use it to take out those OP ranged units and run with a dark force saber, then use a solar power cannon (or anything similar to it) to destroy those melee monsters. Counters * Try to snipe players with this weapon at long range with high-scope snipers like Anti-Champion Rifle, since this weapon doesn't have a scope, which makes aiming for far-away targets very hard. * Melee or Shotgun Weapons can also be good counter to this weapon, since this weapon requires some distance between the target to be used effectively and without harming the player themselves. * Use double jump/higher jump accessories, and jump all around, as this weapon is quite hard to aim at opponents at the air. The jetpack is also good choice to counter it. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Sniper Forts Equipment Setups * Have a weapon that can do well in short range, like Undertaker to counter Melee weapon users * Have a weapon that can also take down players riding Jetpack or players located far away, like Dual Cryo Pistols(due to its homing missile trait) or the Anti-Champion Rifle (its scope) Trivia *It is based on the cosmic entity by H.P. Lovecraft with the same name. *This weapon was buffed to a one shot kill in the most recent update, whereas before it is 2 shot kill. **This weapon's capacity was also nerfed from 15 to 10. **Then it got reverted back to a 2 shot kill in the 13.5.3 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Area Damage Category:Single Shots Category:Remodel Category:Legendary